


Your Home Is Where The Heart Is

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Morgana, F/F, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired with Christina Perri's song "Jar of Hearts".<br/>The final scene is inspired with H.P. Lovecraft's "The Terrible Old Man".</p></blockquote>





	Your Home Is Where The Heart Is

"My love was punished long ago,  
if you still care,  
don't ever let me know!"  
\- Corey Taylor, SlipKnoT (Snuff)

Morgana slowly walked forth towards Morgause's armful, noble and proud, holding her head high. When this all began - long ago -, she felt doubts and her conscience recalled guilt. Now the guilt was gone. She grew on wantonness. She became just a ghost... a ghastly wraith of broken love.  
Morgause ran, hugging Morgana tightly as a straitjacket when she reached her. Morgana's embrace wrapped around her, so soft, yet so... grievous, threatening.  
Morgause passioned for Morgana's lips. "I love you," she whispered, lovesick and enchanted. "I love you too," whimpered Morgana, her voice numb, her eyes empty.  
Morgause neared her lips to Morgana's, the kiss being all she passioned for. And there Morgana kissed all the amour from Morgause's heart, leaving only her loveless shell. Morgause's heart cracked apart, turning black and spilling blood all over her inside.

Morgana entered her darkened flat and headed into the locked room. Turning the key twice around she opened the door. She hadn't done so for quite long time, so the room appeared dark and dusty. She turned the switch on, allowing the pale halogen light to flood the room. Morgana smirked. In front of her stood a table, bearing a lot of jars. Each jar contained a shoelace gripping something tiny and crimson, hanging loosen. When Morgana came closer, they all started to swing like the pendulum of the old clock.  
Morgana took another jar from the shelf. She had a new piece to her collection. She put a jar on the table. And from the lid like a pendulum of the old clock hung a shoelace with a piece of Morgause's heart swinging on its edge.

"As predicted this love has torn us apart!"  
\- Motionless in White (Scissorhands (The Last Snow)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with Christina Perri's song "Jar of Hearts".  
> The final scene is inspired with H.P. Lovecraft's "The Terrible Old Man".


End file.
